Une partie de toi
by Usagi-chan524
Summary: Suite à la mort de leurs amoureux respectifs, Sasuke et Hinata se retrouvent seuls… désespérément seuls. Qui se chargera par contre d’éduquer le fils que Hinata attend ? Semblant de SasuHina


Encore un OS ! J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Couple : Un semblant de SasuHina

Résumé : Suite à la mort de leurs amoureux respectifs, Sasuke et Hinata se retrouvent seuls… désespérément seuls. Qui se chargera par contre d'éduquer le fils que Hinata attend ? Semblant de SasuHina

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi dans l'histoire, sauf le bébé !

OS : Une partie de toi

Hinata, haletante et encore très faible, regardait tour à tour les visages qui la regardaient curieusement. Elle détestait être le centre de l'attention seulement, aujourd'hui elle devrait faire abstraction de tout commentaire sur le sujet : il était normal qu'elle soit ainsi regardée étant donné qu'elle venait tout juste d'accoucher et que le père de l'enfant n'était évidemment pas présent. Pourquoi au fait ? Parce qu'il était mort, à peine cinq mois après le début de la gestation de l'embryon. La veuve Uzumaki avait longtemps pensé à demander à Tsunade de la faire avorter grâce aux techniques médicales avec jutsus mais Sakura l'avait finalement convaincue de ne pas le faire : il ne fallait que trouver quelqu'un en qui Naruto pouvait confier sa tache de père. Hinata avait tout de suite vu en Sasuke l'homme idéal pour cela et Sakura avait joyeusement accepté l'idée. Malheureusement, elle était décédée à peine deux mois plus tars et la future mère hésitait à approcher l'Uchiwa, se sentant un peu coupable. Après tout, Sakura avait toujours souhaité avoir un enfant de Sasuke et la Hyûga voyait la chose d'un autre œil. En demandant une telle tâche au jeune homme, même s'il allait être le père adoptif de l'enfant, elle avait l'impression qu'elle volait le mari de sa défunte amie et cela la rendait très mal à l'aise. Malgré tout, Sasuke était tout de même venu la voir, lui demandant des nouvelles de l'enfant.

Les visiteurs partirent rapidement, chassés par les médic-nins qui souhaitaient qu'elle se repose. Il n'y eut que Sasuke qui fut autorisé à rester, pour s'occuper de Hinata et du bébé. Dans les dossiers, il était clairement écrit, suite aux explications de Tsunade, que l'ancien nukenin était le père adoptif.  
Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant et sa tête se reposa mollement sur son oreiller. Elle ne tenta même pas du lutter un peu contre le sommeil, sachant parfaitement que son ami allait chercher son petit garçon. De toute façon, elle pourrait le voir tout à l'heure, très longtemps. Elle savait que Sasuke ne l'abandonnerait pas à cette lourde tache.

Environ trois heures plus tard, elle se réveilla, plus en forme que tout à l'heure. Elle observa attentivement la pièce, essayant de retrouver Sasuke dans la noirceur de la nuit. Elle paniqua un moment en voyant qu'il n'était pas là puis soupira en le voyant sortir de la salle de bain à la lumière de la petite pièce fermée. Ne trouvant pas son bébé, elle en déduit qu'il avait été redéposé dans la salle faite pour le confort des nouveaux-nés.

- Tu peux aller me le chercher ? demanda Hinata d'un ton doux en parlant bien sûr de son enfant.

Le garçon hocha lentement la tête, sans dire un seul mot. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec son bébé… la preuve vivante de l'amour qui l'avait autrefois liée si passionnément à Naruto. Le shinobi le déposa délicatement dans les bras de la jeune mère, fébrile à l'idée de prendre dans ses bras pour la deuxième fois de sa vie son petit garçon. Sasuke alluma une petite lampe près du lit, permettant une meilleure analyse du petit être vivant qui gigotait en tous sens pour être nourri. Son impatience lui rappela son blond.

L'Uchiwa, en gentleman, détourna le regard pendant que Hinata découvrait un sein gonflé de lait. L'enfant se dépêcha de téter goulûment.

- Tu as une idée de nom ? demanda l'ancien élève d'Orochimaru en reportant son regard sur la jeune femme.

- Non… pas la moindre.

Elle observa un moment celui qui était tout contre elle. Il avait un petit duvet brun pâle, étonnement abondant pour ses quelques heures de vie. Elle pouvait deviner facilement qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux blancs, tout comme chaque membre du clan Hyûga, malgré le fait qu'elle ne les avait jamais vus s'ouvrir au grand jour. Ses joues étaient par contre dépourvues des lignes si caractéristiques qui s'affichaient sur les joues de son père. Son teint de peau relativement foncé pour un bébé laissait supposer qu'il pourrait facilement devenir bronzé dans le futur.

- Et si on lui donnait le nom de son papa ! proposa Hinata, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une idée.

Elle y avait longuement pensé avant l'accouchement, seulement, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir appeler son enfant par le même nom que son défunt amant. Cela lui rappellerait inévitablement trop de souvenirs. Seulement, en regardant son fils, elle se sentirait fière de le nommer Naruto Uzumaki.

- En mémoire de lui ? demanda Sasuke.

Elle hocha la tête.

- C'est une bonne idée.

Il jeta un regard sur son fils adoptif et sourit. Oui, le nommer comme son père serait une bonne idée.

- Alors allons-y pour Naruto ! accepta Hinata d'une voix joyeuse.

Elle approcha Sasuke d'elle et déposa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle était heureuse et elle contait bien profiter de ce moment aux côtés de sa nouvelle famille !

Fin du OS : Une partie de toi

Et voilà ! c'est fini ! J'espère que cela ne vous paraît pas trop court, quoique pour moi ce l'est mais bon. C'est qu'un OS, pas une histoire à chapitres ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu

Je veux des reviews ! Positives ou négatives !

Usagi-chan524


End file.
